


Too Touchy

by banshee_swain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: Lance gets too touchy at the club, he wants to go away for a bit.





	Too Touchy

**Author's Note:**

> i made this for a friend, it's their b-day today!

A couple of drinks, not too bad for a night like this. It was a semi-cold night, but staying in a place with warm bodies was different. A couple walked into the club, with a motive to dance and get crazy. At least, it was one of their ideas. It was Lance's idea to get crazy and dance dirty. Keith just went there for the alcohol, and spending semi-quality time with his lover. Of course, Lance wanted to spend time with his lover, yet again, being drunk and out of mind seemed great. But he won't get too crazy, that would make Keith rip out his own hair.

Keith wore a tight top, in the back of his top, there was a low cut. It exposed his back to the warm arm. It was also feel nice when Lance would rub up against him. Against his  _soft_  back, he would be so  _rough_  at times. Keith of course didn't mind that, he loved being dirty with his lover. However Keith seemed a tad different this night. He seemed even more dirty, and he would moan from the slightest touches from Lance. Breathless sighs and whines would escape his delicate lips.

They finally went up to the bar, Lance leaned over Keith, with his hand firmly on his ass. They ordered shots as Lance rubbed his ass. He squeezed lightly then gave it a hard hit. Keith whined and paid for the shots. A smile formed on his face when the barista stared for a bit. Lance kissed his neck and then bit. His cheeks went pink, he shooed his face away. They got their shots, Keith handed one to Lance. Though as he took the shot with his lover, his hands venture forth. He stroke his thigh and rubbed his crotch.

Keith set down the shot glass, his face became pinker. He looked at his lover, he was kissing his exposed shoulder. He left small licks and small wet marks. Keith lightly moaned and hoisted himself with his hands. He practically leaning over the bar counter. Keith was honestly quite the beauty to look at. Keith's hair spiraled down his shoulders, but his short hair still created a messy look. It looked like he had bedhead, but with his lips and his sexual ways, it was almost intentional. He knew it would make Lance fidget and get a little handsy with him.

Finally, Lance ran his hands down his ass. He snaked his hand through his pants and kissed his neck. He began to suck on a little sweet spot, it already had a mark. So it was extra sensitive, a whine came from him. Keith closed his eyes, the music faded away. He couldn't hear the loud chattering or yelling, or even the glasses hitting the table in a violent manner. He only heard his own breathless moans and Lance's heavy breathing. Keith bit his bottom lip, he felt Lance run a singular finger over his hole. Though Lance removed his hand.

Keith panted, he wanted to catch his breath. Lance stuck two fingers in his mouth. He pulled them out and went back to his ass. Keith covered his mouth,  _holy fuck_ , this is not happening. This is in the public domain, Lance could not be this reckless. Though he is, he stuck two of his fingers into Keith's tight hole. Keith jumped and gripped onto the bar lightly. It seemed as if no one was nothing, but if they did, neither of them cared. Keith whined as he felt the fingers move in and out. Lance smirked, but he just wishes he could see the action.

He moved his fingers apart, spreading his asshole apart for more fingers to enter. Another digit went in. Keith's eyes widened,  _fuck this felt too good for him_. Keith's cock twitched, he needed to cum, a shiver went down his spine. Goosebumps formed on his body, Lance smirked. His back was covered with this little bumps. Clearly, he was doing something to make him crazy.

"Mm, Keith babe you're tight. I can't wait for my cock to tear you about..." The male whispered in his ear, "I didn't know you like to whore around in public."

"Lance...!" Keith practically screamed, but it was silent.

Lance chuckled and kissed his neck, "Would you like it if I came in you tonight? I'm so sorry that I was  _teasing_  your hole. I couldn't help it, I just love it when you  _twitch_  and whine for my cock. I love it when you squirm under my touch. I love it when you  _ **beg**._ " Lance shoved his fingers deeper in him, grazing against his prostate.

Keith covered his mouth, tears formed in his eyes, "I'm gonna...!" It faded into a small whine.

"Now why don't you cum? Tell everyone here that you're mine, and only  _mine_." Lance became rougher with the touch, he even bit his neck.

"Ah... I'm coming...!" He was indeed right.

Lance felt the silky seed coat his underwear, some of it got on his hand. Lance pulled his hand out, he chuckled seeing Keith and embarrassed. He licked his hand clean and grabbed him by the wrist. He also pinched his waist as he did this. A small yelp came from Keith, his legs wobbled as he walked around the club. Lance brought him into the male restroom. Keith looked around the dim lit bathroom. He then brought him into a stall. Lance closed and locked the door. He then look his spot, Keith was about to crawl onto his lap, but Lance didn't let him. Instead, he pushed him to the ground. Keith whined as a small moan escaped his lips. Lance undid his button and his zipper. He took out his half hard cock. The tip was already dripping with pre-cum. Keith stared directly at it. He licked the tip then placed a soft kiss on it. He looked up at the male, as he continued to circle his tongue around the head.

Pre-cum coated his lips, Keith loved the bittersweet taste from it. He kissed the head again, and eased his mouth onto the dick. He dragged the dick to the back of his throat. Lance could tell that Keith was struggling just a tad bit, but he took it in nicely. Keith made a small cute gag noise, Lance's dick twitched. Keith's eyes shot open but then it back to half lidded. He went back to the head and licked it again. He then dragged his tongue on the underside of his dick. As Keith went up, the cock slid on his pale face, leaving a trail of pre-cum.

Keith smiled as he placed his hands on his shaft. A small jerk then another stroke following that. His smile grew as he felt his cock get harder. Yet again, he rested his pretty little lips on the tip of it, then again, taking in his whole length again. Keith was being a giant fucking  _tease_. 

He grinded his teeth against the cock as if went back and forth. He made sure to work his tongue on it, massaging  it every time it slid on his tongue. Keith even bit down on it here and there. That made Lance moan.

He leaned back and let Keith do the work, he just wanted to relax. Keith made sure to continue to massage the cock. He even rubbed the parts of it what wasn't in his mouth. Keith wrapped his lips around the head once more. He treated the tip of the dick as if it was a lollipop. Every time he went off of his dick, a popping noise would come from it. Damn, he did have a grip on the cock. Though Lance couldn't take it anymore, he needed Keith to be rough.

So he took a fistful of his hair, and he shoved his head down onto his cock. Keith's eyes went wide, he removed his hands quickly. Lance pulled him back and forth, making sure his dick was rubbing every part of his mouth. Keith still worked his tongue, he still used that little magic of his. Keith made sure not to break eye contact with Lance. The male was all bent over, looking deep into his eyes. God, they were so memorizing. What annoyed Lance the most was this; Keith was not breaking eye contact. He wanted Keith's eyes to roll to the back of his head.

So, he placed his foot on his crotch, he rubbed up. Keith moaned on the cock, he began to grind hard. Lance went faster and faster with the pace. How could he keep up so easily? Keith's eyes had tears in them, but finally, they broke eye contact. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. Lance moaned louder and louder, Keith was just too good. He finally came into his mouth. However, he still shoved his cock to the back of the throat. Most of it went down his throat, some was still left in his mouth. Lance pulled his cock out out and rested, panting. Keith was just swallowing and licking his lips. He continued to grind on his shoe. He giggled from the salty bitter taste from it. But as he had more and more of it, it became too sweet for him. That's why he craved Lance's cum and cock. It was stuff like this that made him berserk. More moans came from Keith, simple grinding made him so turned on. Lance was still resting, but his cock twitched here and there, from hearing his lover. Keith took this chance; and kissed it again.

He licked the underside of his cock and took it in, he just needed more and more. However Lance pulled him off of his dick. Lance brought Keith onto his lap, a small smile was on his face. Keith smiled back, he placed a peck on his lips. Lance wrapped his arms around his waist and deepened the kiss. He shoved his tongue into the other male's mouth. Keith whined and succumbed to him. Keith grinded his covered ass on his cock, he loved feeling it through the material. Lance moaned and smacked his ass.

"Ah! Lance! Oh, fuck me hard!" Keith whined, "I need you dick in me now! I need it to ruin me! I want it to fill me up!" Keith was practically screaming.

"Fuck Babe..." Lance panted, he took off Keith's pants and underwear.

It went to the floor, and Keith sunk down onto the cock. He lost it as soon it went into him. A cute scream came from him. He rode his cock so hard, he just loved it. Keith made sure to place the entire thing in his ass. He bounced up and down, Lance moaned and ran his hands over his thighs.

Keith bit his lower lip, another whine came from him. Keith bounced on his cock, it always hit his prostate every single time. He even tightened around the cock,  _Lance fucking lost it_. He groaned but then it faded into a sweet moan. He then grabbed his wrist and buck up into him. His cock went out, then he shoved it back in. Keith screamed, some tears went down his face.

"Th-this is so fucking good!" Keith moaned.

Lance replied, breathlessly, "You're so fuckin' good babe, your ass is too cute. I love how I'm fucking you so hard."

Keith whined, "Oh fuck, make me cum! I'm gonna cum!"

Keith leaned back, desperately trying to catch up with his lover. Lance bucked harder and harder into him. Keith finally came all over himself, he whined as he got his own clothes dirty. Lance smirked as he moaned as well. He roughly kissed him, and fucked him harder. His cock, with every single buck, it was with a force of ownership. He was engraving his name into his pale body. Lance even let a couple of bite marks on him, to claim his body. Keith wanted to be told who his owner was. He wanted to wear these bruises and bite marks with pride, he wanted to rejoice in them

"Mm, fuck, you're gonna fuck me when we get home as well?" It was almost a giggle that came from Keith, "If so, fuck me until I tear the sheets apart!"

Lance spoke, "Shit, you're so kinky." He bucked harder, "What made you do this?"

Keith whined, "You of course! I just want you in me all night! Take me home after!  _Please_!" Keith was begging, for more and more of his cock.

All night long, he needed it, he needed it to fuck him up. He just wanted his tight hole to be filled. Lance came inside of him, make sure it went onto his sweet spot. This made Keith come as well. He smiled as more cum went onto his pretty clothing. They kissed once more, as Keith continued to bounce. Lance let go of him and bit his lower lip. Keith pulled away then bit his lip, but then they kissed once more.

Lance pulled way for air, and so did Keith. But their lips sloppily mashed together again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this! if i have any grammar and/or spelling mistakes, please tell me!


End file.
